Himitsu no Sharingan
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: El sharingan tiene un secreto que ha sido guardado por generaciones entre los miembros del clan... cuando se llega a cierta edad y sientes deseos de juntarte con otra persona, éste va a tratar de ayudarte, por cualquier medio... ¿verdad Sasuke? "-¿Ya está en edad? Supongo que sí.-sonrió con su ojito feliz. Por fin algo se iba a poner divertido en la aldea."
1. Cuando la fogata se enciende

**Rayos, lo sé mátenme, soy desordenada, me disculpo una y mil veces, peor cuando me da la inspiración no puedo dormir hasta escribirlo, el capítulo del otro fanfic "Juntando a Naruto con Sasuke. Misión de rango s" llevo la mitad del capítulo, lo publicaré el lunes, porque ahora voy a ir a una zona donde no tengo internet... Bueno traigo este fanfic que se me ocurrió inesperadamente no sé si será de su agrado... espero que sí, sin más que decir, pasen, lean, disfruten y porfa dejen reviews si pueden ^^**

**HISTORIA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. YO SÓLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA SATISFACER LOS DESEOS FUJOSHIS. :3**

**HISTORIA YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS ;)**

**100% MÍA, SE ME OCURRIÓ CUANDO ESTABA CAMINO A MI CASA XD**

* * *

**HIMITSU NO SHARINGAN**

**Capítulo uno **

**Cuando la fogata se enciende.**

**NARUTO X SASUKE**

Hace unos días todo era normal, sus ojos veían en plenitud todo lo accesible al ojo humano, y su sharingan funcionaba a la perfección si quería evitar el ataque de un enemigo. Esa mañana debería haber seguido asi, sin embargo...

Los tomates, el apio, una lechuga, carne de res, algunos codimentos, té, esas eran unas de las cosas que debía obtener en los mercados del pueblo, no había tenido tiempo antes por tanta misión que impusieron, ahora el refrigerador estaba vacío así que no podía simplemente pasar por alto este hecho. Siendo así, se bañó, visitió, arregló y salió de la residencia Uchiha camino al centro de Konoha. Por esos sectores no andaba nadie, nadie humano al menos, a los minutos llegó al inicio del pueblo y vio como una mujer le decía algo a su hijo que llevaba de la mano... Desnudo. Sasuke se detuvo, volvió a mirar, sí el niño estaba completamente sin ropa. ¿Acaso esa señora era ciega? ¿El niño no tenía frío? Estaban en primavera, la cual recién había iniciado y todavía quedaban rasgos del invierno pasado, ¿cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer llevar a su pequeño niño así? cogería un resfriado. Iba a decirle algo, pero vio como dos niños corrían nuevamente sin ropa cerca de él. ¡Ni calzoncillos tenían!

-Qué diablos...-masculló. No discernía que ocurría.

Adentrándose más en la Konoha matutina siguió viendo niños correr por ahí y por allá, adultos pasar, todos desnudos, sin nada. Sasuke se sonrojó, no porque le excitara la vista, sino porque le causaba vergüenza ajena y más viendo que todos hacían como que nada pasaba. Las mujeres, las únicas vestidas pasaban, conversaban al lado de esa cantidad de personajes masculinos que al parecer consideraban Konoha como una playa nudista. Lo único que faltaba era que empezaran a hacer cosas en mayor grado...

-Esto es una maldita pesadilla.-se dijo a sí mismo sobándose arduamente las sienes.

¡Rayos! ¡Podía incluso diferenciar quien estaba excitado de quien no! Y prefirió no haber tenido ojos, cuando notó como un chico se excitó cuando su "amigo" lo abrazó sonriente...¡Él no quería saber tanto! ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba?! ¿Era el día de los inocentes y le estaban haciendo una especie de broma con un genjutsu que él no podía identificar? Siguió su camino entre sonrojado y enojado, trataba de mirar el cielo, los tejados, y aún así terminaba bajando la mirada cada vez que entraba a un mercado por uno de los alimentos faltantes en su casa.

-Nadie se da cuenta... ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Sasuke tímido pidió verduras a un joven que atendía, era rubio, y al mirarlo de espaldas le recordaba a Naruto... ¿Él también estaría desnudo? Un extraño deseo nació en él, el capricho de ir donde Naruto.

-Esto es malo.-se dijo sobándose un hombro con pesar.

El joven le pasó la bolsa con las verduras y recibió el dinero de Sasuke, el Uchiha ni miro el vuelto estaba demasiado empeñado en mirar las caras de las personas y que su vista no bajara de ahí.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

-¡Sasuke, buenos días!-saludó el hiperactivo rubio con su típica sonrisa que imaginaba Sasuke de espaldas a él.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron grandes, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, su capricho volvió, esa inquietud en su interior. Tragó saliva, y con calma se volvió, miró directo a los ojos del rubio y dijo un "hola" casi sin voz.

-Siempre tan amargado tú.-se cruzó de brazos el rubio.-Sasuke fue bajando la mirada, viendo el abdomen formado del rubio, bastante bien para sus doce años, se percató del sello del kyuubi, aunque eso era nimio. Con esto ya podía decir que el problema era suyo, porque Naruto estaba como siempre, no parecía no traer ropa. Sus ojos bajaron aún mas, ansiosos y se toparon con algo inesperado, no podía ver cierta parte. Naruto traía calzoncillos, unos verdosos algo ajustados a su cuerpo, que le formaban un perfecto trasero y una hermosa parte delantera.

La cara de Sasuke se sonrojó completamente, y al vez frunció el ceño, esa maldita prenda estorbaba, molestaba. Olvidó que era él quien tenía el problema de ver desnudos y tomó el inicio de los pantalones del rubio, aunque él veía que era el inicio de sus calzoncillos.

-¿Sasuke?-el vengador comenzó a tirar hacia abajo, Naruto se afirmó entonces los pantalones mirando a todos lados, la gente pasaba y algunos se quedaban mirando.-¡Teme! ¡¿Qué crees qué haces?!

Sasuke salió de su ensoñación y atinó. Ahora ya igualaba el color de un tomate maduro.

-Tenías algo ahí... Yo... Sólo... Limpié...-miró a la izquierda buscando refugio de su vista en un muro solitario, a la vez pensó que eran flojos los que atedían ese negocio, porque ya eran las ocho y aún no abrían, ¡era el colmo de la irresponsabilidad! Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era una casa.

-No tengo nada ttebayo.-dijo mientras observaba sus pantalones por un lado, y luego se miraba el trasero para ver si tenía algo. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder y que su mente se llenara de pensamientos no muy sanos cuando vio esos perfectos y apretables glúteos ante él.

-Creo... Que iré a dejar esto a la casa.-djo refiriéndose a la bolsa.

-¿Ah?-Sasuke ya no estaba, se había ido tan rápido como pudo, a pesar de cierta incomodidad entre sus piernas que endurecía con sólo recordar el trasero del rubio.

-Maldición...-apretó los dientes.

Era un día de la semana cualquiera, o sea había que reunirse con Kakashi-sensei y los demás miembros del grupo. Sakura era la primera en el lugar acordado y caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura, estaba harta de esperar, ya eran las nueve y media, se supone que se juntarían a las nueve justas, pero ni Sasuke había llegado.

-¿Y si algo le pasó a Sasuke-kun?-se preguntaba y una cara de total horror fue la que formaron sus facciones.-Sasuke-kun yo...-entonces escuchó unos pasos, sin pensarlo dos veces se le lanzó encima.-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Sakura-chan no tienes que ser tan rápida.-se rascó la cabeza el ninja.

-Tú...-listo, golpe para saludar en las mañanas de Sakura Haruno.-No te atrevas a hacerte pasar por Sasuke-kun nunca más.- bufó y se alejó unos metros del ahora herido.

-Quien querría hacerse pasar por ese Teme.-dijo a la vez que restregaba el chichón recién nacido en su cabeza.

-¿Sasuke aún no ha llegado?-preguntó el ninja copia mirando a Naruto y a Sakura.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Hasta Kakashi-sensei ha llegado antes que Sasuke-kun!-la pelirosada no se lo creía.

Al ver esto Naruto sintió temor, había visto a Sasuke en la mañana y no parecía el mismo Sasuke de siempre.

-Ese teme... Yo iré por él.-dicho y hecho salió en busca del Uchiha. Miró en los alrededores y al final fue directo a su casa con una rapidez incomparable, después de todo era un ninja.

-¿Sasuke?-golpeó la puerta y nadie respondió. Decidió entrar por la ventana.

En la ventana se quitó los zapatos y pisó sigilosamente. En esos momentos podía perfectamente pasar por una casa vacía. Sin entender nada unos brazos lo aprisionaron por la espalda, iba a sacar un kunai para defenderse, pero enseguida reconoció el olor del Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke?

-Naruto hagámoslo.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué cosa?

-Hazme el amor... Na-ru-to.-dijo a su oído con una voz tan sexy que casi no reconoce quien era.

Naruto se volvió a verlo a la cara todo sonrojado. El sharingan estaba activado.

-¿Sasuke?

Kakashi observó desde la ventana.

-¿Ya está en edad? Supongo que sí.-sonrió con su ojito feliz. Por fin algo se iba a poner divertido en la aldea.

Sasuke agarró desprevenido a Naruto, comenzó por lanzarlo al sillón de una manera bastante... Sensual, como quien hace un streep dance.

-¿Sasu...?-no le dio momento de hablar, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, impidiéndole tomar aire, por poco ahogándolo. Naruto rojo lo apartó y lo miró, de verdad que algo le fallaba a Sasuke para que vaya y le robe su segundo beso, ya que el primero fue con Sasuke también, aunque por accidente... Mas los accidentes no existen...-No puedo respirar.-lo apartó cuando el osado Sasuke iba a volver a aprisionar sus labios.

-Naruto te deseo.-se sentó sobre él, piernas abiertas, sin ningún pudor.

-¿¡Eeeeeh?! ¿Sasuke? ¡Oye!-éste comenzó a moverse provocando una fricción entre sus miembros.-¡Aaahh! Sasu...ke...

-Tú también lo deseas.-seductoramente se sacó la polera mostrando su blanca piel y sus ansiosos y erectos pezones rosados, prosiguió a bajar la cremallera del polerón de Naruto y así quitarlo de una vez. Sólo quedó con la malla ninja, y por supuesto su collar azul que destellaba según entraran rayos de luz.

La mente de Naruto quedó en blanco cuando Sasuke lamió su cuello, siguió dando beso tras beso y mordió una de las tetillas del rubio, cerca de éstas, dejó hermosas marcas por todos lados, chupetones que adevertían que era su propiedad. Lo besó de nueva cuenta introduciendo su lengua hasta donde pudiera, babeándose las comisuras de los labios y al separarse conectarse por un hilo de saliva.

-Naruto...-la fricción seguía y el miembro de Naruto se levantaba. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Era hombre! No podía evitar que esos toques no lo excitaran, apesar de ser siempre cabeza hueca, era un hombre, sus instintos estaban dominándolo, su control se estaba yendo al infinito y más allá, como diría Buzz lightyear.-Naruto...-volvió a escuchar su nombre. Le subía la temperatura, pero... Ese no era Sasuke.

Aguanto sus ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo, y lo sujeto de las muñecas.

-Tú no eres Sasuke.

-Naruto, soy yo, por favor...

Naruto negó y lo obligó a pararse para luego dejarlo sentado en el sillón. Se colocó de nueva cuenta su chaqueta. Tenía calor, demasiado, y sus pantalones formaban varios pliegues debido al levantamiento inoportuno.

-Sasuke... Es Sasuke.-dijo y salió corriendo, escapando de ahí.

Kakashi, quien observaba sonrió.

Esa tarde no hubo misiones, solo un baño con agua fría de parte de Naruto y enojo de parte de Sasuke, el cual no evitaba apretar los dientes y enterrar las uñas en el sillón. Se moría de ganas, necesitaba a Naruto, lo quería a él. Sonrió de una manera seductora y pervertida. Naruto lo satisfacería costara lo que costara.

Necesitaba un buen ramen de Ichiraku después de semejante situación. Fue y se sentó, el viejo enseguida le sirvió agregándole carne de res extra. Iba en el tercer plato cuando Iruka apareció.

-Hola Naruto ¿no hubo misiones hoy?

-No, él día estuvo raro ttebayo.-sonrió con dificultad.

-¿Cómo raro?

-Eh... Pues, no sé... Es que es algo muy raro.

-¡Hola Naruto!-Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Neji ingresaron, éste último parecía forzado.-Neji perdió una apuesta así que tiene que comer cuatro platos de ramen.-rió el más llenito de los cuatro que llegaron.

-Hola muchachos.-rió entonces por Neji y le dijo al viejo que enseguida le trajera uno de los cuatro platos para verlo rezongar.

-Esto... Es mucho.-Neji veía el plato y pensaba como Naruto se había podido comer tres.

-Come, que me estoy aguantando las ganas por puro verte comer a ti.-dijo Chouji a la vez que se echaba como cinco papas de bolsa a la boca.

"Pero si estas comiendo" iba a decir Neji, pero prefirió callarse y comenzar a pagar su apuesta.

El primer plato fue terminado y el pobre Hyuuga estaba que se reventaba, no podía más.

Unas manos abrazaron posesivamente a Naruto por la cintura. Éste se sonrojó.

-Na-ru-to te en-con-tré.-anunció el Uchiha. A Chouji se le cayó la papa de la boca, Sasuke llevaba unos muy ajustados pantalones negros y una polera sin mangas con cierre en el medio, entre abierta. Sasuke tomó a Naruto por las muñecas y lo llevó hacia la pared más cercana casi botándolo en el proceso.

Neji y Kiba abrieron la boca y se sonrojaron cuando Sasuke besó apasionadamente a Naruto y cuando el Uchiha tomó la mano de Naruto y la llevó a su trasero hasta Shikamaru se colocó como el ketchup.

Mientras lo besaba se encargaba de sostener la mano de su zorro, para que estuviera en el lugar "indicado" o más bien, el que él quería.

Iruka se atoró con la escena... Al viejo se le cayó el colador con el ramen... La verdad estaban causando estragos con tan caluroso beso, y era un beso no más...

Se separaron.

-Sigamos Naruto, hagámoslo.

-Estamos en el...-tomó aire y retomó sus palabras.-Estamos en un lugar público.

-¿Y? Mucho mejor. Hagámoslo aquí y ahora. Quiero que estés dentro de mí.-se relamió los labios, y Naruto congelado tragó saliva.

La mano de Sasuke agarró con delicadeza y deseo el miembro palpitante del rubio por encima de la ropa, deseaba que fuera por debajo. Aquello era absurdo, podía a ver a todo varón de Konoha sin ropa, nadita de ella, en cambio a Naruto siempre lo veía con ese bóxer, que aunque le quedaba bien, lo odiaba, quería ver más. Naruto se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke iba en serio, quiso bajar su pantalón para sacar su miembro fuera, lo detuvo sonrojado. Sabía que sería momentáneo, así que una idea iluminó su cabeza como una estrella fugaz y besó al vengador con fiereza, aprovechó los ojos cerrados del otro para así huir. Sasuke enfurecido abrió los ojos y se hizo sonar los dedos de la mano, Naruto sería suyo de eso no había duda. Sasuke se esfumó como buen ninja prodigio que era.

-¿Ese... Era Sasuke...?-la duda estaba de más, pero Kiba no pudo evitar hacerla. El chico se veía tan ardiente, tan sexy que prendió a todos los espectadores.

Los demás asintieron.

El rubio se refugió en su casa, luces apagadas, cerró la puerta y se adentró en su habitación. Suspiró ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Sasuke? Un ruido se hizo presente, estaba preparado para agarrar a Sasuke cuando fuese, en vez de eso una sombra más alta se presentó.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

-El mismo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Te escondes de Sasuke?

-Sí, no es que le tenga miedo, ¡pero enloqueció!-se sonrojó al recordarlo, entonces su mano aparentó que apretaba algo. El trasero de Sasuke no estaba nada mal. Kakashi tosió y Naruto regresó del planeta "I love Sasuke".

-No es que haya enloquecido. Simplemente su sharingan adolescente se activó.-sonrió con su ojito feliz.

-¿Cómo?

-Este es un tema del que quizás no sabes mucho, la abejita y el abejito, aunque puede funcionar entre dos abejitos...

-¡Al grano Kakashi-sensei!

-Entiendo.-tomó aire y siguió.-Sasuke está en una edad en la que el cuerpo pide... Pues eso, ya sabes, la adolescecia, las hormonas...

-¡Al grano!

-Sí, pues en los miembros de clan Uchiha esto es un poco distinto, dudo que Sasuke lo sepa porque era muy pequeño cuando perdió a su clan y no iban a decirle estas cosas a un niño. La cosa es que en el clan Uchiha cuando se llega a cierta edad, más bien cuando su cuerpo está listo para juntarse con otro, pero entonces no ocurre nada, el sharingan trata de ayudar al cuerpo, por eso empieza a provocar ciertos cambios.

-¿Cambios?

-Trata de ayudar a su portador ¿entiendes? El primer paso al que recurre el sharingan es el de mostrar el sexo de la persona que te gusta sin ropa.

-¡¿Ehhh?!-esto cada vez era más y más confuso.

-Escucha, el sharingan te dejará ver a todos los del sexo que te gusta sin ropa, y a aquel o aquella que tu ames, o que te guste, con quien tengas deseo o algún tipo de sentimiento será al único que no verás completamente sin ropa, el sharingan te cubrirá la parte que tú más desees ver.

-Ah, entonces si alguien lo ama a usted y tiene el sharingan, supongamos que lo que más anhela esa persona es ver su cara, ¿ el sharingan no lo dejará verlo?

-Correcto, que listo estás hoy.-lo felicitó irónicamente, Naruto se empuchó e iba a responder pero Kakashi se adelantó.-Si esa persona aún así no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos el segundo paso del sharingan será usar una de sus personalidades.

-¿Cómo?-Naruto alzó una ceja.

-El sharingan buscando que su portador por fin libere sus deseos lo forzará a usar una personalidad que tiene muy dentro de él o ella. Haciendo que esta personalidad se explote, pero no solo será una, pueden ser muchas, hasta que logre tener al que quiere.

-¿Ah? Bien, creo que entiendo... Pero funciona con varios al parecer, porque Sasuke la uso conmigo...

-No, solo funciona con la persona que desea.

-Entonces...-algo dentro de Naruto, se sentía caliente, ardía como la lava de un volcán... Eso significaba...

-Naruto.-dijo una voz en las sombras. Los ojos azules relucieron al escuchar su voz y Kakashi sintió que estorbaba.

-Bueno creo que me voy.

-Espere Kakashi-sensei...-unos labios le impidieron el habla.

-Hagámoslo.-sonrió el Uchiha.

Kakashi ya había salido cuando el azabache lanzó al Uzumaki a la cama. Sus besos, todos eran el mismo paraíso y a la vez el infierno, no había mayor placer que sentir la lengua de aquella fiera desenfrenada sobre su piel, pero... ¡Siempre el pero!

-Basta.-lo inmovilizó el chico de piel tostada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

-Tú, calientas mi cuerpo...-se sonrojó y luego su voz fue algo más triste.-¡No mi alma! ¡No mi corazón! ¡No eres el verdadero Sasuke dattebayo!

El sharingan que estuvo todo este tiempo activado se ocultó y los ojos negros volvieron a aparecer.

-¿Na...naruto?-el casi último miembro del clan Uchiha cayó sobre el rubio exhauto. El aprendiz de Jiraiya acarició sus cabellos, eran tan sedosos.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, ya pasó.

Unos lamentos lo sacaron de sus dedicadas caricias.

-¿Sasuke?-levantó su rostro, y sin importar la oscuridad de la habitación vio aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Naruto no me quiere.-caían las lágrimas. El rubio no evitó su repentino grito de terror... Sasuke estaba llorando como nenita, esto sí que era denigrante para el pobre Uchiha, si se viera desearía matarse una y otra vez para borrar aquella imagen...

-¡Kamisama dime que es una broma!-Naruto se aferró al marco de la ventana temblando y en la cama Sasuke seguía llorando como niño chiquito.

-Esto será... Complicado.-A Kakashi le caía una gotita al ver a Naruto muerto de miedo y a Sasuke como bebé...

* * *

**Espero que no piensen que cambié la personalidad de Sasuke, sólo la alteraré a lo largo del fic para atraer el humor de esta grandiosa pareja que dicen shonen, pero yo y muchos (as) decimos que es yaoi totalmente jajajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como dije antes la inventé mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, bueno departamento xD**

**La primera personalidad fue ardiente... la segunda al parecer será tierna... jajaja ya vendrán más, ¿cuál le gustará a Naruto? Se llevarán una sorpresa con eso, y auqnue pregunten, me disuclpo pero no daré spoiler, quiero que lean y disipen dudas jajajaja :3 :3 :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER ^^ SI PUEDES DEJA UN REVIEW :3 :3 :3 Hasta el lunes, o la próxima akjhgajka**

**El lunes vuelvo a clases TT-TT...**


	2. SasukeSasukesConciencia peligrosa

**Hola, otro capítulo de este fanfic, lo escribí apurada, porque mañana entro a clases y ya tengo pruebas, no sé si pueda subir otro capítulo mañana. El jueves subiré otro, no sé si de este o de Junatando a Naruto con Sasuke. El que salga primero ^^**

**Espero que les guste... es cierto estaba apurada, pero eso no evita que me inspiré... creo que está interesante, decidme que tal por favor :3**

**HISTORIA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO. YO SÓLO USO A SUS PERSONAJES PARA SATISFACER LOS DESEOS FUJOSHIS. :3**

**HISTORIA YAOI (HOMBRE X HOMBRE) SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS ;)**

**100% MÍA, SE ME OCURRIÓ CUANDO ESTABA CAMINO A MI CASA XD**

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

**Sasuke... Sasukes... Conciencia peligrosa.**

Sasuke era un muchacho algo frío, que había perdido a su clan desde muy pequeño a causa de su hermano mayor. Tenía los cabellos de un negro profundo igual que sus ojos. Su sharingan había aprendido a usarlo recientemente aunque la primera vez que surgió fue en su niñez luego de que Itachi asesinara a todos en su clan... Al momento de convertirse en gennin fue asignado al equipo 7 con Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki, éste último siempre lo molestaba, pero en el fondo nunca lo odió. Tuvieron que pasar una dura prueba otorgada por Kakashi, su ahora sensei, y cuando Naruto fue el atado, con hambre, y las reglas decían que no debían ofrecerle nada él de todas maneras lo hizo... ¿por lástima?

Sasuke era un chico frío, pero eso no te impide tener sentimientos. No sabía porque Naruto y él siempre se topaban, incluso su primer beso fue con él, otro chico, no creía en el destino, encontraba aquello como una cuestión sin sentido de esas que inventa la gente, sin embargo a veces dudaba... Tanta misión, tanta cosa que hacía al lado de ese dobe rubio, de voz estridente, molesto, que no entendía ni respetaba su espacio personal, se enojaba... De verdad enfurecía ¿por qué no lo odiaba entonces?

Luego de las misiones acostumbraba darse un baño, que lo relajara, que le quitara el sudor. Fue un viernes cuando sintió como algo en su sentir cambiaba. Mientras las gotas limpiaban su blanca piel no podia evitar recordar los cabellos de Naruto cuando se movían por el viento, o cuando se empapaban por las estupideces que cometía, o simplemente por la lluvia. Ese día no terminaron esos recuerdos insensatos... Cuando el lunes iba a encontrarse con su equipo miró el cielo... Sí, azul, igual de bello y puro que los ojos de Naruto. Se enamoró, sin darse cuenta cayó presa de aquel dobe.

Naruto su sonrisa, su todo, prácticamente todo le encantaba de él, su rostro no lo demostraría por supuesto y mucho menos cuando escuchaba a cada rato "me gustas Sakura-chan". Eso atraía una cara de manzana podrida que nadie era capaz de quitar, y debido a eso era aun más cruel con Naruto cada vez que se acercaba... ¿nunca podría decirle lo que sentía?

Una de esas tantas salidas a otras aldeas para cumplir algún mandato del hokage tuvieron que quedarse a dormir en una humilde posada... Gracias al tacaño Kakashi-sensei. Al menos era acogedora.

Kakashi tuvo su propia habitación, Sakura igual, pero Naruto y Sasuke debieron compartir habitación. Como no tenían pijama optaron por dormir en calzoncillos. Naruto enseguida se quitó todo... Sasuke simplemente no podía, mostrarse a quien amaba así... Apesar de que eran del mismo sexo. Una excusa apareció en ese momento.

-Hace frío.-se arregló la ropa y se acostó rápido y sagaz.

"Supongo que esto lo convencerá..."

-Sasuke...-el brazo del rubio lo afirmó desde su cintura, la mano tostada se colocó sobre su abdomen- Yo te daré calor dattebayo.

Si no hubiera estado de espaldas Naruto habría visto su sonrojo.

-¿Ya te dormiste Sasuke?-Sasuke aparentó lo que el otro creía, su orgullo decía a gritos "quítalo de tu espacio", pero su corazón le impedía moverlo y más aún, moverse.

Esa noche durmió tan bien... El calor del rubio sobre él, su aliento que daba a su nuca, no pudo evitar sonreír... Una noche ideal...

-Sasuke...-Naruto dijo su nombre en plena noche, el azabache entreabrió un ojo, y al darse cuenta su sonrojo volvió.

"¿Estará soñando conmigo?"-se preguntó.

Naruto se pegó más al cuerpo blanquecino de su compañero y un abultado bulto chocó contra el trasero del Uchiha.

"Eso es... ¡No puede ser! No pensaba que Naruto fuera así..."

Naruto empezó a moverse, restregando su miembro cubierto sólo con el bóxer, éste pasaba por el medio del trasero de Sasuke incitando a que sus nalgas se abrieran... Sin quererlo Sasuke también comenzó a excitarse y más cuando las manos de Naruto se metieron debajo de su ropa tocando su piel. ¿Pasaría algo si hacía aquello que quería? No resisitió más y sacó su miembro e hizo que la mano de Naruto lo tocara. Un dedo bastó para que el Uchiha sintiera el cielo. Aunque lo siguiente fue aún mejor, Naruto entre sueños, completamente húmedo y restregándose, empezó a masturbarlo con fuerza y delicadeza, extraña cosa si consideras que estás durmiendo.

-Sasuke...-salió de sus labios.

El Uchiha se corrió entre sus dedos a la vez que su sharingan se activaba en la oscuridad.

Ese fue el nacimiento del deseo en el Uchiha.

El sueño le llegó mágicamente.

En la mañana, temprano, Sasuke se levantó y con un paño húmedo limpió las manos de Naruto, aunque no parecían tener nada.

No conocía en ese entonces que el deseo se prolongaría hasta que su cuerpo se satisfaciera totalmente.

Sin decir nada, aparentando como que nada pasaba continuó las siguientes misiones, y en secreto, se tocaba pensando en aquella noche en que Naruto se lo había hecho.

Sin darse cuenta su sharingan se descontroló y aquel día en el que inicia esta historia vio a todos los hombres de Konoha desnudos... Cuando Naruto apareció ante él... Esos calzoncillos tapaban su anhelada vista... ¿Seguiría negándolo? Escapó y se refugió en su hogar.

-Maldita sea. Maldita sea. ¡Maldita sea!-se agarró los cabellos desesperado. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué rayos veía a todos desnudos? ¡Era espeluznante! ¡Daba miedo! e inclusive en algunos casos asco. Naruto, a quien quería ver completamente desnudo, era al único que veía con una prenda en su cuerpo.

No podía negarlo. Su rostro mostró compasión de sí mismo.

-Me enamoré de ese dobe ¿verdad?-tomó aire y sonrojado gritó- ¡Amo a Naruto Uzumaki!

En el sector Uchiha no entraba nadie además de él, así que no había probabilidades de que alguien escuchara, por eso gritó confiado.

"Dilo"

-¿Eh?-creyó escuchar una voz y miró a todos lados.

"¡Qué lo digas!"

-¿Quién eres?-Sasuke se levantó con kunai en mano y miró a todos lados para ver si advertía al autor de la voz que escuchaba.

"Tonto jajajaja"

-¿Dónde estás? ¡Sal!-este tipo sonaba muy parecido a él... Pero le estaba causando un severo dolor de cabeza.

"jajajajajja"

-Maldito... ¡Sharingan!-no contaba que cuando activara su preciado sharingan, herencia genética de los Uchihas su alma sería hundida a un sitio oscuro...

Su cuerpo cayó al piso inmóvil.

-Hola.-frente a él vio ciertas sombras que supo definir, pero notaba perfectamente que cada una de ellas tenía su singular peinado.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde me han traído?

-Estamos en tu conciencia.-¿esa voz era aquella que hablaba recién?

-¿Quiénes son?

-Somos tus "yo".

-¿Ah?

-Todos nosotros somos parte de ti, somos aquello que tu eres y a la vez no.-Sasuke alzó una ceja.-Se supone que debemos ayudarte a que por fin tus sentimientos por quien amas salgan de tu baúl de frialdad.

-N-no seas tan rudo Sasuke-kun.-¿esa era su voz? ¿así tan melosa?

La cara de asco de Sasuke hizo sonreír a la sombra.

-Aparenta todo lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Somos parte de ti, tu sharingan nos recreó para que por fin seas capaz de declararte a Naruto, o mejor dicho acostarte con él como tanto lo deseas.

-Yo ¡no deseo eso!-Sasuke se avergonzó y volteó su cara.

-Ya te dije, aparenta todo lo que quieras, miéntete solo.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño.

-¡Ja! ¿Se supone que ustedes me van a ayudar a atraer al dobe? ¡Qué estupenda broma!

Las sombras se miraron y enojadas miraron al original de ellas.

-¿Estas diciendo qué no nos necesitas?

-Eso mismo, sombra mía.-la sonrisa arrogante se hizo presente.-Yo por mí mismo puedo conquistar a Naruto.

-Ya veo como tus métodos han funcionado.

-¡Aún no he puesto en práctica nada!-Sasuke estaba que echaba humo... Esas sombras... ¿se creían mejor que él?

-Ya te dije, aparenta todo lo que quieras, como tus "yo" sabemos todo de tí.

-¡Esfúmense! Ya dije, no los necesito.

Las sombras otra vez se miraron y luego miraron al original.

-Te demostraremos -empezaron diciendo a coro- que nosotros podemos conquistar a Uzumaki Naruto.

-¿Me están retando?

-Correcto nuestro "yo original"-sonrió.-Como puedes percatarte hay varios de nosotros, y como somos tus "yo" todos amamos a Naruto.-un extraño temor se apoderó del Uchiha al oír aquello.- Qué te parece si hacemos lo siguiente... Cada uno de nosotros tendrá una oportunidad para tratar de conquistar a Naruto, o más bien acostarse con él.-volvió a forjar una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-No acepataré aquello.

-Tú no decides, sólo escuchas. Si Naruto lo hace con alguno de nosotros, aquella personalidad ganará y se volverá tu nuevo "yo"...

-¡No aceptaré eso!-El miedo comenzó a hacerse presente en Sasuke... Ellos... ¡Querían robarse a su Naruto! ¡No podía permitirlo!

-¡Ja! Lo repetiré, tú no decides, sólo escuchas y participas, quieras o no.

-Maldito...-iba a golpearlo, pero unas cadenas salidas de la nada lo afirmaron, sosteniéndolo y lastimándolo de las muñecas.-¿Qué rayos...?

Aquel Sasuke que hablaba no lo tomó en cuenta y miró a sus compañeros Sasukes.

-¿Quién desea empezar?

-¡Yo!-esa voz era igual a la de Sasuke, pero increíblemente seductora.-Sasuke lo vio bien, cuando un rayo de luz lo mostró. Usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una chaqueta sin mangas con cierre al frente entreabierto.-Pienso que a Naruto le gustaría algo más de ar-dor.-dijo y Sasuke quiso vomitar ahí mismo.-Mírame bien.-le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke.-era un chico seductor, pero no por eso se veía afeminado, la verdad se veía bastante masculino, simplemente sexy, muy sexy.

El Uchiha real tragó saliva... ¿algo de confianza se fue al basurero?

-Te demostraré Sasuke real, que yo soy capaz de quedarme con Naruto Uzumaki.-sonrió radiante.-Creo que él prefiere a un chico sexy, que a uno frío y aburrido.-torció la boca.

-Bien, ve tú, Sasuke seductor.-Él caminó hacia una esquina oscura y ahí apareció una puerta al abrirla podía ver el piso de madera sobre el que estaba recostado inconsciente.

La personalidad sonrió, estaba segura que ganaría.

-Usaré el nivel uno primero.-dijo Sasuke seductor.-¿Tendré que ir a buscarlo?

No hizo falta a los minutos sintió como alguien golpeó la puerta. Naruto pronunció "¿Sasuke?" y la personalidad sonrió.

Era hora de poner en marcha su plan y ganar el puesto de "Sasuke original".

-Naruto hagámoslo.-soltó de la nada. Eso funcionaría, total sabía que el rubio igual era un hombre y no se resisitiría. Eso era imposible.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué cosa?

Conque se haría el inocente eh... Tendría que jugar un poco más rudo.

-Hazme el amor... Na-ru-to.-dijo a su oído. No podía fallar eso.

"Mira bien Sasuke original."

En su propia conciencia Sasuke estaba atado incapaz de impedir cualquier cosa y todo por culpa de sus otros "yo"... Torció la boca. No hubo respuesta.

Cuando iba a decir entre signos de interrogación su nombre lo calló con un beso, no le dejaba tomar aire, él sería el Sasuke original, él se quedaría con Naruto. Naruto lo detuvo, mas eso no le impidió seguir en el juego.

-Naruto te deseo..-se sentó sobre él sin ningún pudor.

-¡¿Eeeeh?! ¿Sasuke? ¡Oye!

"Deberé ser más atrevido supongo"

Comenzó un movimiento paulatino de fricción entre sus miembros... Lo lamía... Nunca había tomado el cuerpo del Sasuke original. Tener un cuerpo para ti solo era sorprendente... Se sentía bien, sin quererlo él también empezó a elevar la temperatura de su ahora cuerpo. Daba besos, lamía, mordía, tocaba, friccionaba, el placer lo nublaba... Quería más... Realmente le gustaba ese chico... Su nombre... No podía dejar de repetirlo... Entonces algo pasó. Naruto lo apartó.

-Tú no eres Sasuke.

La personalidad quedó fría... ¿Lo había reconocido? ¿Sabía que pasaba con el sharingan? ¿Con Sasuke?

En el interior el corazón de Sasuke se calmó y una sonrisa realmente hermosa formaron su labios.

-Naruto, soy yo, por favor... -no sabía que más decir, estaba en blanco.

-Sasuke...es Sasuke...-después de eso vio como el rubio salió corriendo de ahí.

"Parece que perdiste Sasuke seductor."-dijo el mismo Sasuke de antes.

-Aún no he perdido, no me ha rechazado por completo.-se mordió el labio inferior y una amolleta iluminó sus pensamientos.-Nivel dos.-sonrió y su ropa se transformó, luciendo sus prendas originales (las que había visto el azabache capturado).-Apuesto a que fue al Ichiraku, que predecible es.

Tardo sus minutos arreglándose, hasta que al fin se dignó a ir, lo vio sentado entre Iruka y al lado derecho Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba, claro con Akamaru al lado como siempre. Esto funcionaría.

Atrapó al rubio entre sus brazos.

-Na-ru-to te en-con-tré.-lo tomó rudamente de las muñecas y lo llevó hacia la pared para luego besarlo de una manera hambrienta. A la vez llevó la mano de Naruto a su trasero...

"¡Hey! ¡Pervertido!"-Sasuke quería morir... Ese estaba perjudicando su imagen ¡Pensarían que era un loco maníaco excitado! Realmente se le cayó la quijada cuando oyó como ese demente quería hacerlo ahí, un lugar público, donde cualquiera podía ver...

"¡Oye! ¡Detente! ¡No soy estrella porno!"-quería que esas cadenas lo soltasen. Algo inútil.

Naruto lo distrajo y luego salió huyendo.

"Maldición... Pero él sera mío, cueste lo que cueste..."-se hizo sonar los dedos de las manos y enfurecido desapareció. Más bien fue en búsqueda del ninja hiperactivo.

Era tan predecible que enseguida fue a su casa. Escuchó entonces como Kakashi-sensei explicaba que ocurría con el sharingan en la adolescencia de los Uchihas. Sonrió, nadie sospechaba nada.

La explicación en sí era buena, pero en el caso de Sasuke, la cosa era un poco... Diferente...

-Naruto.-decidió salir de las sombras. Kakashi no tardó en irse al sentir que estorbaba.

-Hagámoslo.-lo lanzó a la cama. Le gustaba, le gustaba la sensación de estar con aquel rubio de tez tostada, de ojos azules, sonriente, algo despistado, con gran corazón... A él también le gustaba... Quería quedarse permanentemente en aquel cuerpo... Para siempre con Naruto.

-Basta.-le puso el alto el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-dolía, ese rechazo dolía, él una simple personalidad nunca había experimentado dolor humano.

-Tú, calientas mi cuerpo...-se sonrojó y su voz se volvió más triste.-¡No mi alma! ¡No mi corazón! ¡No eres Sasuke dattebayo!

¿No era el verdadero Sasuke? En parte tenía razón, el Sasuke original estaba encerrado en lo más profundo de su conciencia... Aún así, dolía, dolía, y una lágrima que se elevó mientras caía hacia las profundidades de Sasuke surgió de su ojo derecho, y al instante desapareció, no era más que una personalidad.

Sonrió. Él no era el verdadero Sasuke, pero era parte del verdadero.

Dolía y aún así no dejó de sonreír, unos labios que se marcaron con la tristeza del rechazo y la felicidad...

-Es mi turno ahora.-dijo un Sasuke con una voz tan tierna, que volvió a asquear al verdadero.

-Bien, ve Sasuke-tierno.

Haciendo el mismo proceso de la puerta Sasuke tierno se dirigió a la acción...

-Perdiste, ¿por qué sonríes?-le preguntó uno de los Sasukes a Sasuke-seductor.

No respondió, solo miró al verdadero Sasuke y se dio cuenta.

Lloraba sin parar, no se detenía.

-Naruto no me quiere.-se puso las manos empuñadas en sus ojos rojos por el sharingan.

El rubio espantado huyó de su lado. Se aferró al marco de la ventana con terror.

-¡Kamisama dime que es una broma!-gritó.

-Naruto ¿acaso me odias?-lo miró y sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo, cautivador, lleno de dulzura.

-N...no. No... No te odio...-¿por qué tartamudeaba?

-Naruto tengo sueño.-lo miró.-Tengo frío.

-Si quieres te puedes quedar... Yo...

-¡Gracias Naruto!-esa sonrisa, era tan hermosamente tierna, imposible de resistir.

-Ah... De... Nada...-ver un Sasuke tierno, no es algo de todos los días. Avergonzado se colocó la mano en la nuca y rió nervioso.

La personalidad sonrió maliciosamente.

"Mira Sasuke original, seré yo quien me quede como el verdadero. Es obvio que Naruto prefiere la ternura que tú no tienes"

Sasuke no supo porque, pero tembló, ese "yo" sería muy tierno, como un osito de peluche... Pero sentía que era mas bien un osito sacado de una película de terror... En especial cuando sonrió con suspicacia. Algo que Naruto pasó por alto ¿o no?

* * *

**Actualicé rápido porque las ideas me tenían harta de tanto nadar en mi cabeza, espero seguir así, pero empezamos las clases y los profesores no pierden el tiempo, ya nos pusieron prueba TT-TT**

**Quiero disculparme, porque subo el capítulo y luego lo reviso, es que a veces fallan algunas tildes, juro que no es porque no sepa, es porque escribo o muy rápido, o el computador pesado no me las marca, ya lo pillé ¬¬ Ya revisé el primer capítulo, y corregí lo que vi, pero siempre se pasan cosas porque soy demasiado apresurada, soy una Naruta al escribir xDDD (hiperactiva) Bueno, sólo mil disculpas que decir y pedir que sigan leyendo ^^**

**Que es cierto que a veces demoro, pero como dicen por ahí, lo mejro siempre llega tarde ;) Aprendan de los súperhéroes. kajhgahjka**

**Aliteru: Gracias por comentar kjahghaja ^^ Y prefiero la galleta jejeje sabe mejor ñam ñam *3***

**Sakura1402: Gracias por comentar también ^^ Me da gusto que te haya gustado. Sigue leyendo. :3**

**lakjakal bueno hasta el próximo capítulo que tendré el jueves o el viernes... ¡Púdranse pruebas! TT-TT**

**¿Reviews? :3 :3 :3**


	3. Peligrosa ternura

**Fue un año difícil y no tuve tiempo para nada salvo estudiar, aquí vengo con la continuación ¡Oh benditas vacaciones! Calculé y luego de este capítulo sólo quedarían 7 más para pel final. Prometo actualizar lo más rápidamente posible, sé que estoy atrasada con muchos fics, pero ahora vengo con todo el power y daré lo mejor de mí.**

**Ténganme paciencia y sigan leyéndome :3**

**Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo y respuesta a los reviews abajo :3 **

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**Peligrosa ternura.**

Naruto observaba al dichoso Sasuke, era tan enternecedor, la forma en que caminaba, en que se movía, todo en él era atrayente. Sasuke tomó a Naruto de la muñeca y con delicadeza le atrajo a la cama.

-Durmamos, ya es tarde.

Lanzó al rubio a la cama y se posicionó sobre éste. Lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza llena de cabellos sedosos sobre el pecho del Uzumaki.

-Buenas noches.-lo miró y sin mas lo besó dulcemente.

¡Oh, esos ojos! Naruto estaba obsesionado mirándolos y Sasuke lo sabía, los cerró, se apoyó en su pecho y al poco tiempo, escuchando las palpitaciones del rubio, se durmió. Naruto miró al techo un rato más y luego se entregó a Morfeo.

La mañana repleta de aves cantarínas podría haber sido una buena mañana para muchos. Para muchos, menos para el equipo 7.

Sakura no podía creer que ese fuera Sasuke, y Sasuke encerrado, tampoco se creía que "eso" era él.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿qué misión haremos?

-Ah... Pues...

-Espero que no me separe de mi Naruto.-dijo con una sonrisa, que más bien... Parecía advertencia.

Naruto rió nervioso, ese Sasuke no le soltaba el brazo y ya no lo sentía.

Sasuke se imaginaba mil muertes de matarse a sí mismo, empezando por la ropa que usaba "ese".

Unos pantalones hasta el muslo color fucsia. Una polera con vuelos en las mangas, y de color azul, con el típico símbolo Uchiha... Y en la cabeza, tres pinches: osito, ranita y gatito, en el lado derecho, y en el izquierdo uno con una rosa roja... Y que decir de las calcetas con vuelos igualmente...

"Es una broma... Toda Konoha me va a ver..."-Sasuke quería morir, literalmente, porque quería matar a su yo.- "¡Ese no puedo ser yo!", y siguió romoviéndose en su interior.

Esto ya había sobrepasado el límite, estaba harto. Quería destruir a a esos que decían ser sus otros yo... Matarlos lenta y torturosamente...

La misión a la que fueron asignados era la captura de unos perros, tres exactamente.

Tuvieron que perseguirlos, sin descanso. Los muy desgraciados eran rápidos.

Pero, lo más abrumador no era la misión rango D, era la manera de comportarse de Sasuke.

Sakura estaba que moría de un infarto, y por primera vez Sasuke anhelaba que ella lo golpeara como hacía con Naruto.

-Sasuke... ¿estás bien?-le dijo Sakura cuando él anunció caerse y empezó a llorar porque supuestamente se había torcido un pie.

Sakura no alcanzó a dar dos pasos y Sasuke ya la había fulminado con la mirada.

Kakashi ahí se dio cuenta del contra de su comportamiento...

-Naruto... Ven... Me he caído. Ayúdame.

Sasuke en el interior golpeaba su cabeza contra el aire...

-¿Estás... bien?-le dijo el rubio, quien no estaba acostumbrado a que él, le pidiera ayuda.

-No. Necesito que me cargues.-le miró con los ojitos de cachorrito.

Naruto suspiró y lo cargó en su espalda.

-¡Naruto eres el mejor!-lo abrazó con una suavidad que a Naruto le causó escalofríos.

Justo entonces pasó el último de los perros que faltaba por ser capturado, Naruto puso a Sasuke en el piso y fue por el can para ponerlo con los otros.

¡Misión concluida!

Pero, lo que Naruto no vio fue el rostro oscuro que puso "ternurita".

Sasuke en el interior tembló y empezó a gritar, ese tipo que había usurpado su cuerpo era peligroso, algo se traía, ¡era peligroso!

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡No te le acerques a "ese"!

-Recuerda que "ese" también eres tú, le dijo uno de los Sasukes, pero él no pudo verlo, sólo escuchar su risa arrogante.-Idiota.

Un tic apareció en Sasuke, definitivamente se encargaría de matarlos, ¡Estos eran peor que su hermano! ¡Merecían una y otra vez la muerte!

Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a Naruto y le dijo:

-Ya hemos completado la misión, ¿acompáñame a comprar?

-¿Eh? ¿Tienes dinero?

-Invítame, quiero comprar.-dijo y su mirada en verdad dio miedo.

-B...bueno. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan ya me voy.

-Nos vemos Naruto. Ten cuidado.-dijo Kakashi lanzando una indirecta que el azabache descubrió y le dirigió su peor mirada de odio al maestro.

Sasuke llevó con urgencia a Naruto a las tiendas. Lo afirmó del brazo la mayor parte del tiempo y sólo lo soltaba cuando quería probarse algo.

Naruto estaba angustiado, no tenía tanto dinero, como lo que Sasuke quería.

-¡Oye Teme! ¡Vas a tener que pagarme!-le dijo jugando, como solía hacer con Sasuke siempre, pero no obtuvo el efecto deseado.

Todo lo contrario, terminó gastando más, porque tuvo que invitar al niño mimado a comer helado. El más caro, para que no siguiera llorando.

Ese no era Sasuke, el Sasuke que jugaba-peleaba con él. Tampoco era con quien compartía varias cosas en común y que si iba a comprar, sólo iba por lo que iba, no más.

Naruto ya estaba harto, Sasuke se probó desde poleras, hasta trajes de baño... ¿Qué ganaba con eso? Sólo hacía que Naruto cargara más y más cosas.

-Me probaré este.-dijo alegre y entró al camarín.

Naruto suspiró.

-Eres muy bueno con tu novio.-dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Ah, hola. No es mi novio, es mi amigo.

-Pues le consientes tanto que parece tu novio.

-Sí...-miró las bolsas que ÉL tenía que cargar.

¿Cuándo Sasuke le había dejado cargar algo de él? No es que le molestase hacerlo, pero...

La chica se acercó al chico y lo miró de cerca.

-Eres muy lindo. Me alegra que...

De la nada recibió un manotazo en la mano de parte de un molesto chico. La mirada fría que instaló el Uchiha hizo temblar a la joven.

-Tal vez debería usar un genjutsu contigo.-le dijo.

Ella se asustó y empezó a retroceder.

Sasuke sonrió, entonces una mano le cubrió los ojos.

-Gusto en conocerte. Vete por favor, yo controlo esto.-dijo Naruto.

Ella asintió y se fue.

-¡Sasuke!-lo tomó de los brazos y lo dio vuelta para que lo mirara a la cara.

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste meterla en un genjutsu?!

-¡¿Por qué te iba a dejar hacer algo así?! ¡Ella no te hizo nada!

-Ella te habló y te dijo "lindo".-su mirada era tan oscura que el rubio tembló.

-Esa... Esa no es razón.

-Naruto...-las lágrimas empezaron a caer.-Lo siento, yo no pude controlarme. Lo siento.-se disculpó mientras lloraba sin parar.

-No, no importa.-lo abrazó y sin que él lo viera, Sasuke sonrió.

"No dejaré que me regañes. Haré que te quedes conmigo y que no puedas contradecirme. Después de todo puedo persuadirte de cualquier cosa. Yo siempre ganaré y te tendré para mí"

-Ese tipo es un demente.-dijo Sasuke sin ánimo ya de mover los brazos pues las muñecas le dolían por la presión de las cadenas.-¿Yo soy un demente?

Recordó, es cierto que se ponía celoso, cuando alguien, quien fuera se acercaba a su rubio, pero no por eso iba y lo atacaba.

Probablemente le ponía mala cara, pero no llegaba a ese extremo de meter a alguien en un genjutsu... Bueno, a veces lo deseaba, pero nunca realizaba una locura así.

-Supongo que si estoy mal, pero este tipo es aún peor.-suspiró.

Naruto fue a dejar a Sasuke a su casa con toda la serenidad posible. Suspiró varias veces en el camino porque, después de todo era él quien cargaba con todas las cosas.

-¿En serio te pondrás toda esta ropa?

"¡Jamás!"-dijo seguro el verdadero Sasuke, pero Naruto no podía oírlo.

Y es que esa ropa afelpada, o de colores rosa, celeste, fucsia, esos colores no iban con él ¡Por Dios! Y menos pinches... O cualquier cucaracha que quisiera ese "enfermo" ponerle en sus cabellos negros.

-Naruto, tengo miedo.-dijo de repente.-Duerme conmigo, o los fantasmas vendrán por mí.

Es cierto, Sasuke se veía lindo con esa actuación de "soy-un-lindo-niño-tierno", no era desagradable a la vista, pero a Naruto le provocó un tic en el ojo derecho y Sasuke sólo pensaba en morir, en ir al cielo, que creía ya verlo.

Sasuke-tierno tomó de la mano a Naruto y lo adentró en su casa, llevándolo a su habitación.

Lo lanzó sobre ésta y pidió permiso para ir al baño a cambiarse.

-No traje pijama.-dijo Naruto.

-No importa, duerme así, quítate algo de ropa y acuéstate.

Naruto se sentía como una hermano mayor con su hermanito pequeño al que no podía descuidar, y lo habría seguido viendo así, si no fuera porque el cuerpo era de Sasuke, y ese cuerpo además estaba usando unos shorts muy pequeños con una polera sin mangas y bastante más grande, haciendo que se le viera el cuerpo más fino.

Naruto abrió la boca y tragó saliva.

-Durmamos Naruto.-le sonrió.

"¡Ahora serás mío!"

"¿Dormir? ¿Cómo esperas que duerma así?"-replicaba Naruto en su interior.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, hasta la de la habitación en la que estaban.

Sasuke-tierno se acomodó apegándose a él, y puso una pierna entre las del rubio, incomodándolo en cierta parte.

Naruto trató de correrlo, pero Sasuke-tierno se aferró a él y se recostó en su pecho.

-Naruto, eres tan lindo conmigo...

Sasuke estaba que vomitaba.

-Yo en verdad... Desearía que tu fueras mi primera vez.-lo miró directamente a los ojos.-Naruto, quiero que seas el único en tocar mi cuerpo... Te amo Naruto.

Sasuke ya le rogaba a Buda, a Zeus, ¡A quien fuese! ¡Que le cerrara la boca a ese estúpido! Y es que cuando escuchó: "Te amo Naruto", no sólo se cayó la quijada, también se avergonzó severamente ¡Él nunca sería capaz de decir algo así!

-Sasuke, en serio, me asustas ¿qué te sucede últimamente? Ya sé eso del sharingan, me lo explicó Kakashi-sensei, pero no necesitas cambiar de personalidad...

-No lo haré de nuevo, si te quedas conmigo.

Sasuke-tierno se escondió debajo de las frazadas y luego salió y se puso frente al rubio abriéndose totalmente de piernas... ¡Desnudo!

La nariz de Naruto empezó a sangrar y su boca se abrió de la impresión... De ver aquella visión tan... Tentadora ¡Eso era el pecado mismo!

-Naruto, mi interior te espera.-le dijo con suma ternura...

"Vamos, hazme tuyo, sé que no puedes resistirte."

El azabache encadenado abría y cerraba la boca, sin poder decir palabra... Se le había salido el "alma del cuerpo" (aunque estaba dentro sí mismo). Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y repetía...

-"Mi interior te espera..." "Mi interior te espera..."- su rostro rojo hasta las orejas lo decía todo.

Cuándo, él Sasuke Uchiha ¿sería capaz de decir semejante barbaridad?

¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Eso era impensable! ¡Inaceptable!

Esa estúpida personalidad lo estaba dejando como un completo... ¡Y arruinando su reputación!

¡Quería morir! Para qué había de existir si su cuerpo estaba siendo controlado por personalidades imbéciles que se encargaban de dejarlo como un completo ninfómano y además, por si fuera poco, lo ridiculizaban frente a la aldea y frente a Naruto.

Recordó entonces que él era Sasuke Uchiha, y que si algo había aprendido en toda su vida, era a no dar lo que es suyo.

¡No dejaría que se quedaran con Naruto!

Empezó a moverse, tirando de las cadenas que lo ataban, intentó usar su chakra, pero ahí dentro era nulo, siguió forcejeando... Forcejeando... Aún, ante la burla de las Personalidades.

-Idiota.-dijo el Sasuke de antes.-Mira bien, Naruto te va a quitar la virginidad, deberías disfrutar ese momento.

Sasuke entonces, a través de sus ojos, a pesar de que estaban siendo usados por otro, vio como el rubio se acercaba, con lentitud a su cuerpo expuesto.

Se sentía tan ultrajado... Tan herido... No quería que Naruto viera su cuerpo así, él querín un día encargarse de mostrárselo adecuadamente... ¡No así!

¡Odiaba esto! ¡No tener control sobre su cuerpo!

Iba a perder su castidad, sin sentir nada... Viendo como Naruto disfrutaba con otro.

Los ojos de Sasuke se dilataron... Una ligera lágrima se asomó en uno de ellos, no quería llorar, no quería.

-Naruto...-dijo.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que el rubio no podía oírlo.

Naruto tomó la sábana y cubrió las partes íntimas de Sasuke.

-Naruto ¿Por qué?...

-No eres Sasuke. No voy a tomar a Sasuke así.

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó.

-¡Esto no es correcto! Dime ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Es tan fuerte eso del sharingan?

-¡Naruto!-dijo con voz de ultratumba.-¡Házmelo! ¡Yo soy Sasuke! ¿Por qué dudas de mí?-le dijo y empezó a llorar.- ¿Acaso no me quieres?

-Sasuke jamás habría hecho lo que tú hiciste, al menos, no sin confianza de anterioridad. Sasuke es una persona serena, calmada que no se pasa la vida llorando por cualquier cosa.-le dijo, parando en seco el llanto del contrario.

Sasuke en su interior no pudo esconder la luz que irradiaban sus oscuros ojos.

-¡Pero yo soy tierno!-se defendió.

-Sí, pero no para mí. Para mí, Sasuke es tierno cuando me dio de comer aún con la prohibición del sensei, cuando, incluso negándolo, me protege; Cuando me sonríe porque hice algo bien... ¡Para mí, Sasuke no necesita manipular para ser tierno! ¡Él es tierno por naturaleza, y cuando menos lo espera!-dijo.

Y Sasuke-tierno dejó de llorar, se quedó quieto en su lugar.

-Ah... Ya veo.-volvió a mirar los ojos del rubio.-Azules como el cielo, y sinceros.

-Disculpa que sea tan directo.

-No importa.

Naruto después de todo, no sabía que hablaba con personalidades de Sasuke.

-A esto te referías Sasuke-sexy.-sonrió con pesar...-He perdido.-dijo y los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron.

En el subconsciente de Sasuke las personalidades emitieron sonidos de disgustos y luego se alegraron al ver llegar a la Personalidad derrotada.

-Bueno, más oportunidades para nosotros.-dijo uno.

Y los demás asintieron.

-Ve.-le dijo Sasuke-tierno a uno que se quitó la capucha. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas y se removía inquieto.

-¡Ay! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No quiero ir!-dijo.

-Es tu turno, ve.

-Me da mucha vergüenza, pero iré...

Y así la nueva personalidad fue en camino...

Sasuke ni se percató de "aquella", sólo podía sonreír sin creerse lo que había dicho Naruto, ¿Él lo encontraba tierno? ¿A pesar de que siempre era tan odioso?

¡Estaba feliz!

Sasuke-tierno lo miró y vio la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo haber presenciado, y fue por parte de su Yo verdadero.

"_¡Para mí, Sasuke no necesita manipular para ser tierno! ¡Él es tierno por naturaleza, y cuando menos lo espera!-dijo."_-Recordó las palabras de Naruto y sonrió con pesar...

-Tierno eh...

Ahí se dio cuenta de la verdad, y con pesar fue a sentarse al lado de Sasuke-sexy quien con su mirada le transmitió que él también lo sabía.

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? Díganme sus opiniones. Hace tiempo que no retomaba este fic, pero ahora que tengo tiempo lo haré y lo concluiré de una vez por todas jajajaja **

**amante-animei:** Lamento tardarme tanto, aquí respondo tu review, y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, ha salido calientito del horno ajjaja Y me da gusto que te hayas animado a darle una oportunidad a mi fic, espero que sigas interesada. Gracias :3

**Naomi neko-chan :** Como digo y repito... ¡Lo siento por la tardanza! De verdad no era mi intención, pero pasé tan pegada a los libros del colegio... No podía ni leer ni escribir, a penas y me veía un capítulo de anime de vez en cuando... ¡Así que aquí traigo la actualización, después de años... ¡Espero que aún le tengan ganas! Estoy escribiendo como loca para ponerme al día con todos mis fics ajjaaja ¡Gracias por tu review!

**mask love;** Sí, aquí traigo la continuación. Sé que me he demorado mucho, y repito que lo lamento. Pero, aunque uno se demore en llegar a la meta, lo importante es llegar... Además los héroes siempre llegan al final :3

**Aquí traje la conti... Espero les guste, me gustó mucho como quedó, y ya empezaré a hacer el próximo capítulo. Primero actualizaré otro que tenía abandonado... **

**¡Ay! ¡Shigoto... shigoto... shigoto! ¡Manos a la obra se ha dicho! **

**A ver si adivinan... ¿Qué personalidad vendrá ahora? Les dejo esa incógnita ;) **

**Neko-Kitsune xP**


	4. Vergüenza extremista

**¡He vuelto! ¡Inspiradísima! **

**Este es uno de los capítulos que más ternura me dio al escribir, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Puse todo mi corazón en ello. Al final del fic responderé a los reviews :3 **

**En serio ¡Me encantó escribir este capítulo! Pasen y lean ^^ **

**No voy a poner "Esto es Yaoi", porque si legaste hasta aquí es porque lo sabes y te gustó ;) Yo lo sé jahajkaja :D**

**Una última cosa... A pesar de que la historia se basa en la Konoha cuando Sasuke y Naruto tienen 12 años, en esta historia, Sasuke no se va de la aldea y la Hokage es Tsunade. **

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

**Vergüenza extremista.**

Habían pasado dos semanas ya, y todavía no era capaz de acostumbrarse a ver a su mejor amigo y rival de esa manera tan...

-Ah... Pues... ¿cuánto... Le debo?-preguntó sonrojándose.

Y el dueño de la tienda por inercia se sonrojó y terminó no cobrándole nada.

De camino a casa, Naruto suspiró seguidamente mientras miraba de reojo al Uchiha, quien caminaba muy lentamente para su gusto y le estaba haciendo competencia a Hinata de tanto que jugaba con sus dedos.

-Ah... Uzumaki-kun... Yo...

-Dime.-dijo cansado.

Ya llevaba dos semanas tolerando a ese Sasuke, él, y toda la aldea, porque por orden de la Hokage les prohibieron las misiones, excepto una, la misión de cuidar del Uchiha, que parecía bastante mal... Según vio la Hogake.

Naruto aceptó, no importaba como se comportase Sasuke, para él era una persona muy valiosa en su vida, no era capaz de dejarlo sólo. Así que con o sin la orden, se habría encargado de estar ahí para él.

-Uzumaki-kun... ¿podemos...ir a comprar algo más?

-Sí.

¡Pero lo que más le molestaba, le cabreaba, hacía que le hirviera la sangre era que le dijera "Uzumaki-kun"!

Sasuke siempre le había dicho "Naruto", "Dobe", "Usoratonkachi", pero jamás "Uzumaki-kun" con voz temblorosa, e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Luego de que Sasuke-tierno se fuera, Naruto se encargó de vestir cuidadosamente a Sasuke y dejarlo acostado, y él por precaución se durmió en el sofá de la sala.

Y a la mañana siguiente había preparado un rico desayuno, que por milagro no era ramen, sino arroz, pescado y un té humeante más otros acompañantes. Pensaba que al fin Sasuke volvería a ser él, pero... Se encontró con un retraído Sasuke que mientras él servía a punto de llamarlo, se encontraba oculto detrás de la pared que daba a las escaleras, y que separaba a éstas del comedor.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Al fin despiertas dattebayoo! Ven, siéntate a comer.-le sonrió y entonces el azabache se encondió todavía más...

-Yo...

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-se acercó para ver si tenía algo mal, pero vio que el Uchiha se sonrojaba extremamente y corría hacia la mesa y empezaba a comer acelerado.

-¡Ay qué vergüenza!

-¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué?

-Por verte tan de cerca... .-se sonrojó.

-¿Uzumaki-kun? ¿Sasuke a qué juegas? ¡No me digas así dattebayoo! ¡Dime Naruto como siempre!

-¡No!-se sonrojó.-Eso... Es imposible... Yo... Tú...

-¿Ah?

-¡Decirte por tu nombre me daría mucha vergüenza!

Naruto casi se cayó al piso de la impresión.

Y ese día empezó el caudal de suspiros... Uno tras otro...

"Esto del sharingan... Es bastante complicado..."-pensó Naruto.

Aún no lograba comprender del todo, eso de la adolescencia y el sharingan, pero como Naruto era simple, hizo una ecuación que le permitía recordarlo:

**Sasuke+Pubertad+Sharingan=Problemas **

Cuando fueron donde Kakashi-sensei, ese mismo día. Sakura era la única ahí.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-le dijo Sakura para ver si no la miraba con odio igual que en la misión de captura de los tres perros.

-Hola Sakura.-dijo Sasuke, tímido, pero sin sonrojarse ni nada.

Y cuando llegó Kakashi y saludó, vio que Sasuke le respondía. Es cierto que esa timidez no se apartaba de su ser, pero a los demás les decía por el nombre, balbuceaba, pero sólo con él, actuaba más tímido aún, sonrojándose, tartamudeando en demasía, y diciéndole "Uzumaki-kun".

Ese día Sasuke no pudo salir de Konoha a hacer una misión, se desmayó en la entrada, cuando Kakashi había dicho que en la posada arrendó tres habitaciones, y que él y Naruto dormirían juntos...

La Hokage lo examinó, y le prohibió hacer misiones, hasta que:

-Tenga una personalidad adecuada.-dijo.

Y así habían pasado dos semanas, ya era bastante extraño, porque las otras veces Sasuke había cambiado a otra a los días, sin embargo, por algún motivo aún no lo hacía.

Terminadas las compras caminaron hacia la casa de Sasuke y en el camino se encontraron con los otros equipos de su generación.

-¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!-saludó animado Kiba.

-¡Chicos!-saludó el rubio.

-Coman con nosotros.

-¡Claro, dattebayoo!

Entraron al local y sentándose todos juntos en una mesa empezaron a comer.

Sasuke estaba nervioso, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, todos estaban con la mirada sobre él.

Se sentía incómodo.

-Uzumaki-kun...

Esa fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

Kiba no se agunató la risa.

-¿Qué es eso de "Uzumaki-kun"?-se burló y siguió riéndose.

-Yo también pienso que estás raro Uchiha.-dijo Neji.-La primera vez... Bueno, te comportaste de "esa manera", y la segunda supimos que casi matas a alguien en una tienda de ropa... Y ahora, estás "así".

Naruto frunció el ceño y miró de reojo al Uchiha, quien había entrado en pánico y no sabía que hacer o que responder.

-Sí, ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun?-dijo Sakura llegando tarde a la reunión.

-Yo...bueno...yo...

De repente unos brazos fuertes lo agarraron y escondieron el rostro del azabache, y éste interiormente dio las gracias.

-Ya basta muchachos.-dijo Naruto.-No molesten a Sasuke.

-Qué problemático.-dijo Shikamaru y empezó a comer la carne asada.-Ya escucharon, cállense.

Naruto soltó al chico y lo tomó de las mejillas para susurrarle.

-Come tranquilo dattebayo, yo te protegeré.

Así la conversación se enfocó en otras cosas, ya nadie habló del tema, al menos hasta que Naruto y el Uchiha se fueran.

Cuando salieron del local ya era de noche.

Caminando a la casa Sasuke-tímido no dijo ni una palabra.

Iba cabizbajo, y Naruto decidió no preguntarle nada.

-Na...

El rubio se volvió a mirarlo esperanzado.

-No... No es nada.-dijo el otro.

El chico volvió a suspirar.

-Uzumaki-kun.-le llamó, y mencionado no pudo ocultar su cabreo ante esas palabras.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué me protegiste?

-Porque te estaban incomodando.

-¿Me protegiste por mi personalidad débil... O por ser Sasuke?

Naruto empezó pensar seriamente esa pregunta...

-Por ambas cosas... Creo.

-Yo sé, que... Defenderías a quien sea, por ser tú.-sonrió dejando que sus cabellos los levantara el viento en aquella desolada calle por donde caminaban.-Y sé también que sólo a Sasuke lo hubieras tomado de esa forma.

-¿Ah?-el chico se sonrojó y al instante se percató de algo inusual y miró al Uchiha a los ojos.- ¿Por qué hablas como si tú no fueras Sasuke?

-Por...porque no soy Sasuke... Al menos... No completo.-tartamudeó jugando con sus manos.

-¿No eres Sasuke? ¿Eres un espía? ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-Este... Es su cuerpo Uzumaki-kun.

-¿Su cuerpo? ¿De qué hablas?

-Escuchaste... la explicación de tu sensei ¿cierto?-miró a otro lado.

-Aquí pasó algo... Así... Todas las personas se conforman de un sin fín de... Personalidades-murmuró al final- En el caso... De los portadores del sharingan es igual, pero cuando se en-en-enamoran-se sonrojó- las personalidades se separan y buscan una por una obtener a la persona que el Uchiha más quiere, o del cual está enamorado o enamorada...

-Sí, eso ya lo entendí, entonces ¿por qué Sasuke no vuelve a ratos al menos? Todos estos días ha cambiado de personalidades...

-No puede.

-¿Eh?

La personalidad sabía que si continuaba con su explicación cuando volviera las demás lo iba querer zumbar a golpes... Sabía que se estaba excediendo, pero cuando veía esos ojos azules tan ahnelantes... Todo le daba igual.

-Sasuke original no puede volver hasta que todas las personalidades que lo conforman hayan ocupado su cuerpo y tratado de... Seducierte.-lo dijo temerariamente, a pesar del temblor que lo invadió en el último momento.

-¿Así funciona?

-No. La verdad aquí ocurrió un conflicto... Cuando un Uchiha usa una personalidad, se cansa tanto que cuando vuelve a ser él por completo...lo es por al menos varios días, donde le ayuda a pensar y reflexionar si quiere seguir... usando sus personalidades o... si ya se dio cuenta de sus s-sentimientos.-explicó.- Es como...un acuerdo... Entre las personalidades y el portador...

-¿Entonces por qué Sasuke no ha vuelto?

-Por...porque... porque...porque... no puede.-dijo al fin.

-¿Es por ese "conflicto"?

-Sí...-susurró.

-Entonces cuando dijiste que no eras Sasuke completo, ¿te refieres a qué eres una personalidad?

-Sí...

-¿Y los anteriores dos también?

-Sí...

Sasuke-tímido se mordió el labio y empezó a jugar, casi maltratando sus dedos a su espalda. Movía los pies, uno delante del otro, una y otra vez.

-Yo...

Levantó la vista, dispuesto a hacer uso de todo su coraje y disculparse, definitivamente ese chico estaría enojado, ahora lo odiaría... Y las personalidades que quedaban también...

Los ojos intensamente oscuros se abrieron por completo, dejando sólo que un reflejo de luz invadiera en ellos y les diera más vida. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando frente a sus ojos estaba la sonrisa más hermosa que unaalguna vez pudo ver?

-Uzuma...Uzumaki-kun ¿no estás...enojado?

-¿Enojado?-miró a otro lado, rascándose la mejilla.-¿Cómo podría estarlo si estoy conociendo todas las partes de Sasuke?

-¿N-no estás levemente molesto?

Él negó.

La personalidad tomó aire y dijo:

-Me alegro...-sonrió sonrojándose- Ahora déjame contarte... Sobre ese "conflicto"...

Naruto enseguida le prestó atención. Antes de iniciar habían llegado a un parque, se sentaron en los columpios y siguieron la conversación.

-Sasuke está encerrado en su interior.-soltó.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y está bien?!-se asustó el rubio.

-Supongo que está molesto... Pero no está lastimado si es lo que piensas...

El ninja suspiró aliviado sentándose de nuevo, porque se había parado al asustarse.

-Las personalidades, ...incluyéndome tomaron el control del cuerpo de Sasuke.

-Eso no es... ¿Algo extraño?-dijo Uzumaki tratando de imaginarlo.

-Sí... No debe hacerse, pero como Sasuke nos dijo que no nos necesitaba, y nosotros también somos parte de Sasuke, así que tenemos el mismo orgullo... Por eso nos rebelamos y le dijimos que podríamos conquistarte... Lograr lo que él no pudo hacer...-tomó aire- Esa es la verdad sobre este misterio.-le dijo.

Naruto se quedo pensativo y luego sonrió.

-¿Esas personalidades pueden oírme?

Él asintió.

-¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki dattebayoo!-empezó a decir apuntando de frente el rostro del Uchiha- ¡Si creen poder conquistarme inténtenlo! ¡Acepto el desafío!

Sasuke-tímido sonrió nervioso al principio, ¿acaso creía que estaba jugando videojuegos?

-Hay algo que no entiendo.-dijo de pronto el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente.- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

El otro sonrió coloreando sus mejillas de un rojo intenso, y mirando sus pies.

-Yo no puedo llamarte por tu nombre... Uzumaki...Uzumaki-kun.

-¿Ah?

-Por eso te lo dije.-sonrió a la vez que por primera vez lo miraba de frente sin ocultarse.

Naruto lo miró y no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla y acariciarla.

-¿Qué personalidad de Sasuke representas?

-Soy Sasuke-tímido.

-Cambia ese nombre.-le dijo con seguridad.

-¿Eh?

-Tú eres Sasuke-noble. Eres la nobleza que tiene Sasuke en su interior dattebayoo.

El otro sonrió, y de repente sintió un malestar en su cuerpo, y se cayó al piso al flaquear sus piernas.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Naruto asustado mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-Me...están... obligando... a... Volver...-se agarró el pecho y su rostro mostraba el dolor- Debo... Decirte... El reto...que le pusieron... A Sasuke...

Naruto le tapó la boca con la mano y besó su frente.

-No. No quiero saber el reto.

Sasuke-tímido lo miró absorto.

-¡Yo ganaré dattebayo!

-Fue... En verdad... Un placer...conocerte.-hablaba entrecortado ya no por su timidez, sino por el dolor que sentía.-Conocerte...siendo...sólo...yo...

Sasuke-tímido se acercó a Naruto y bajo la luna que estaba en lo alto usó toda su valentía para aquel acto.

Besó al rubio con cariño a la vez que una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

-Yo...

Naruto lo miró esperando a que terminara de hablar, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no debo decir esas palabras.-dijo, y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente hasta que el cuerpo de Sasuke quedó a la espera de otra personalidad.

El rubio abrazó el cuerpo de Sasuke bajo aquella luna llena y juró recuperar a Sasuke, y si él juraba algo es porque lo cumpliría.

-Me da gusto -empezó a decir- conocer más de ti.-volvió a teñir sus mejillas ¡Era algo inevitable!.

Kakashi-sensei en la oscuridad de un árbol sonrió. ¡Esto cada vez se ponía mejor!

* * *

**Bueno ¿qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Debo admitir que mientras dormía soñé con algo como esto... así que esto es producto de un sueño, y quise escribirlo, me dio un poco de penita, pero no hay que amargarse, ya veremos que pasará con Sasuke y Naruto, y con todas las personalidades de Sasuke :3**

**¡Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen este fic! ¡Gracias a los que dejan reviews y los que lo han pensado también! Gracias, muchas gracias de verdad :3**

**Ko-Ne-Ko:** Antes no te respondí, porque ya había subido el fic cuando leí tu review, así que ahora te agradezco kajhajka Bueno, y en el anterior capítulo Sasuke si tuvo una personalidad medio yandere kajhjakajka Esa es su personalidad oculta cuando alguien se le acerca al rubio (?) ¡Gracias por leer mi fic! ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Y tranquila, actualizaré, no quiero mi casa metrallada con tomates xD jajajjaa Por cierto, me alegro de que te gustase la idea, y también que encuentres que no está mal desarrollada, me preocupaba mucho eso. Saludos ^^

**Rin-Nisan: **Jajjjaa gracias por tu review, continuaré, continuaré porque en verdad me llegó la inspiración para este fic y para "S.O.S ¡Soy novio de un rubio idiota!", trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible, además como dije arriba este capítulo se me ocurrió mientras dormía (fue mi alma yaoísta (?)) y bueno, aquí lo traje, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :3 Gracias por decir que está kawaii y también que está interesante, tus dulces palabras me ayudarán a seguir. Saludos ^^

**Bueno, traten de adivinar que personalidad se viene ahora jejeje ;) ¡Ya sólo quedan 6 capítulos! ^^ Sigan leyendo y disfrutando con esta historia :3 **

**Un review o Sasuke quedará encerrado en su interior enternamente (?) **

**Neko-Kitsune xP**


End file.
